Zeetha, Daughter of Chump
traveling show (but not for long). |death= |parents= Warrior Queen of Skifander, Chump |relatives= Brother: Gilgamesh Wulfenbach |children= |marital status= unmarried, but friendly with Yeti at introduction; currently in relationship with Higgs }} :"And I am Zeetha, Daughter of Chump."' :""Chump?"" :"A great warrior. And yes, I know what it means in your language." ::Zeetha and Gil At Mamma Gkika's Zeetha, daughter of Chump, lost royal princess guardian of the lost city of Skifander is Agatha's traveling companion and has the unique relationship to her of "Kolee-dok-Zumil." She's easy to pick out in a crowd, with her waist-length green hair, gold-tinged skin, two unusual swords, and an occasional glimpse of what some readers call "the navel of death," not without reason. Her canine teeth are almost long enough to be properly called fangs. Backstory As by Madame Olga, an expedition discovered/relocated the Warrior Queen's Hidden Jewel a few years ago. (Much much later, it's that the expedition was financed by the English noblewoman Ariadne Steelgarter and headed up by one Professor Consolmagno, late of Italy.) The Skifandrian Powers That Be to send Zeetha, a daughter of the ruling house, out of the hidden city to see what the rest of the world was getting up to. It didn't go well. Zeetha developed a raging fever on the trip and remembered nothing but the hallucinations - so she had no idea even how much time had passed. By the time she recovered, the airship had been taken by pirates, commanded by the infamous pirate queen Bangladesh DuPree (though DuPree was evidently not personally present at the time.) The pirates had killed the crew and were planning to sell the exotic Zeetha. . HUGE. When they came for her, Zeetha killed her captors, shot down the remainder of the pirate fleet, and wiped out their home fortress. Only then did it occur to her that she'd killed everyone who might possibly know how to get her home. Ah well, when a girl's having that much fun, it's hard to know when to stop. After that, she wandered Europa looking for someone she hadn't killed who could point her in the direction of Skifander. At the time our heroine meets her, she for two years with Master Payne's Circus of Adventure. Relationships ''Kolee-dok-Zumil To House Wulfenbach Perhaps the biggest surprise of the Battle of Sturmhalten is Klaus's of Zeetha (at least as being from Skifander), who him. Zeetha never gets a chance to explore how much Klaus knows about SkifanderTGT Webcomics Podcast, Interview: Phil Foglio @ 12:00 besides its language, because he tries to kill her ''Zumil and . Klaus later warns Gil about the green-haired girl, resulting in Girl Genius dialogue. Despite Klaus's warning, Gil and Zeetha fast friends in record time during of that could have mistrust. Neither mistrust nor blooms between them, however. Whether this is merely because they both Agatha or for other reasons has been the subject of much Mad speculation. Word of God has effectively stated that the father Zeetha claims is indeed Klaus, but she knows of him only under Klaus's Skifandran name. This makes Zeetha and Gil at the very least half-siblings. Nothing documentable is known of Gil's mother. It is unclear whether or not Gil has made the connection (knowing his father, its quite likely he has no idea that he might have a sister), but it . The implication Klaus and Zantabraxus, the Warrior Queen of Skifander, married and had offspring is made in story by Word of God noted the matriarchal Skifandrian culture frowns on twins, The obvious assumption is that, for whatever reason,Because he was born second? Because he's male? Gil was the twin selected to die, but Klaus either chose to exile himself with Gil, or fled with Gil. If the latter is true, it would explain Klaus's concern that Zeetha is here to kill Gil. Despite having at least one powerfully Sparky parent, Zeetha has shown no signs of being one herself. Romance Zeetha is something of an expert at being . The Girl Genius Complete List of Absolutely Everybody! describes the large Yeti as her "boyfriend for a while," until she left the circus to take care of her Zumil. Later, during the bar fight at Mamma Gkika's, The Unstoppable Higgs says those words every girl longs to hear -- " " -- sparking her . They during the Siege of Mechanicsburg, and following the Timeskip are still a romantic item, though they don't get to spend much time together; they are reunited when both of them eventually make their way to England. Battles While she is a formidable fighter, it is something of a running theme that Zeetha tends to end up on the short end of the stick when engaging in actual armed combat. She almost gets eaten by the Monster Horse Beastie which the Circus encounters, despite chopping off its head. (Sprouting a new mouth and all those tentacles is just not fair!) She ends up pinned down with Klaus's knife at her throat when they meet, but fortunately he is reluctant to actually kill her, and distractions arise. When in Castle Heterodyne, she is run through with one of her own swords by Zola (and patched back together by Violetta and Mamma Gkika.) Later in Paris she suffers a non-fatal but bruising defeat in unarmed combat against Shurdlu the Geisterdamen, who also recognizes her as being from Skifander, and then in England she almost dies at the hands of a Lucrezia-inhabited battle-clank. (Or rather "hand", as she at least manages to chop one of them off first..) And she sometimes or information at tactically inappropriate moments. As the gal herself says, she is "not good with the subtle." Speaking of formidable fighters and battles, as most of the principal characters gather in England, Bangladesh DuPree learns from former pirate Ulysses Bonny that it was Zeetha who wiped out her company of pirates, and gleefully makes plans to fight the other woman to the death. (The two have heard about each other through certain mutual acquaintances, and briefly cross paths in the Corbettite Depot Fortress of St. Szpac.) Equipment As is only right for a warrior princess, Zeetha originally wields two pata known as the "Twin Blades of Destruction". The two blades are held by horizontal hafts, and are "punched" towards the opponent. The right-hand blade is a traditional double-edged sword blade, while the left-hand blade is a forked blade that is used as a sword-breaker, with the idea being to catch the opponent's sword between the two tines and twist the sword out of their hands. During the Siege of Mechanicsburg, Higgs stores the blades somewhere in the city so that she can't use them while she recuperates from the injuries Zola inflicts. Consequently, she switches to a of shorter blades, but loses those while in Paris and acquires a new pair in England. She doesn't think much of them, and England's Queen Albia obliges by summoning up a new set of Skifanderian-style pata, complete with British flag adornments. Another oft-remarked piece of Zeetha's equipment is her headband, which features a circular face ornament complementing the two on her sword harness. The face on the headband changes expression to match Zeetha's own, ; since this is now part of the canon, it can be assumed to be some sort of sparky technology (and not just an artist's running joke, as was originally suspected). It is currently in the possession of Higgs. The fact that she's lost almost all of her original Skifandrian gear actually becomes a plot-point while in England- Lady Steelgarter unsuccessfully to covertly obtain some of said gear and use its "material harmonics" to (evidently) locate Skifander. Zeetha has carried some additional equipment outside of canon. In the Girl Genius Radio Theatre play "Minor Heroes," she uses a pair of Skifanderian dueling hammers (one ball-peen, one claw) to go woman-a-mano with Othar Tryggvassen, Gentleman Adventurer, much to his pummelment. In the interlude "Revenge of the Weasel Queen," she gets good Lapinemoth-kicking use out of a , but that's not part of her usual arsenal. Probably. The Novels The comic proper never explicitly lists her official duties with the Circus, but the print novel Agatha H. and the Clockwork Princess notes that during performances she puts on displays of fancy sword-play, and when not on stage, she watches out for things and/or people that prove to need killing; she bluntly notes she is engaging in the latter duty when she first talks to Agatha. Agatha H and the Voice of the Castle offers a few additional details about Chump, including that he was a visitor to Skifander who offered little information about his background beyond claiming he came from someplace called "Europa". Zeetha says an additional reason she came back with the expedition is that she wanted to find him, as he "ran away" from Skifander when she was only a month old. Though it is not made clear if this desire is part of her official assigned mission, or more personal in nature. It is also not indicated if she has ever been told by her family why Chump might have run off. The Works The Works includes a card for Zeetha who is described as Hero and Princess. Zeetha's crossed swords are depicted as identical pistol-handled rapiers. Category:Master Payne's Performers Category:Skifandrians Category:Itinerant Characters Category:Characters in "Revenge of the Weasel Queen" Category:Royalty